Blooming Nightshade
by Ominous Rain
Summary: [Sequel to The Basic 8] [A Samurai Long Forgotten Series] Vampire AU- "Oh no…" Izuku stared down at the luminescent purple flowers around him.


_Summary: [Sequel to The Basic 8] Vampire AU- "Oh no…" Izuku stared down at the luminescent purple flowers around him._

 **Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) belongs to Hirikoshi-sensei.**

 **Warnings: Un-beta-ed, SMUT, Little vampire lessons, OOCness, Different Quirk! Izuku, Blood, Bullying, Bakugo Katsuki Swears A Lot, Mention of Past Suicide Attempt, Daddyzawa, Uncle Hizashi, Vampiric Culture, Vampire Familiars,**

Authoress: So, I took 10,000 years but it's worth it I promise :D Our fledgling is learning to accept his vampirism *tears* I'm almost through with finals so I'm taking a break to finish this one out. **Dedicated to my lovely Hiro-chawan~ Here's an extra gift while I work on your KHR one** 😉

 _Italics: for thoughts and vampire instincts_

* * *

 **Blooming Nightshade**

 _ **Thump Thump Thump Thump**_

The headboard hit his bedroom wall in a steady rhythm. Fangs slid gently into his neck along with a particularly hard-long thrust to his prostrate. Strong hands held his slender pale legs apart and pushed towards his chest. Heat rolled in his lower stomach as the friction built higher, sweet and slick. Black and blonde hair tangled into a mess as he gasped into pale pink lips. The black-haired vampire's claws scratching the other's back in ecstasy.

It was a very passionate affair. Shouta's telekinesis floated their clothes and small objects into the air. Hizashi's sound powers were held at bay by his bite. Earlier it had started with sweet kisses and love bites, getting familiar again with their old but youthful bodies. Soon they had fell into a carnal dance. It had been an extended period before either he and Hizashi could make love together. Even before Shouta gained a fledgling, time to meet was short as Hizashi performed more radio shows during Summer Break. With recent events, there had been no time and it was **felt**.

Shouta moaned at another powerful thrust at his prostrate, hissing as he felt his dick throb in slight pleasurable pain. It was a dark fiery red, turning purple. Hizashi was still feeding off his partner as he rammed Shouta with a rhythm he knew would drag out Shouta's orgasm in normal circumstances. Hizashi fed just enough that Shouta's dick wouldn't become completely hard and stay on the cusp of orgasm.

Hizashi knew both of them couldn't last though. Not with how Shouta was mewling under his ministrations. It had been, what?, almost two months since they last touched each other. It might as well have been centuries in vampire time. It wasn't long before the blond felt Shouta orgasm around him, tightening like a vice.

Shouta arched his back off the bed, his entrance convulsed around Hizashi's cock and he bit into the other's neck, sharing his blissed-out emotions. The blond shuddered as he came inside Shouta. Releasing his own bite into Shouta's neck, he groaned heavily aloud. " _ **Shit**_." He didn't plan to come that early but nothing could resist Shouta's velvety walls Hizashi inwardly complained.

The two elder vampires collapsed in a sweaty heap along with the previously floating objects. Shouta nuzzled Hizashi's face. "Been too long." He sighed.

"Hm." Hizashi agreed as he kissed his partner. He could already feel his dick twitching for round two. "I'll make sure to take care of you properly tonight."

* * *

 **~*Wednesday Night*~**

Twilight was in the distance as Izuku stepped out of his apartment to go meet his Sire. It was the second day staying inside the apartment with his mother and it felt odd to say the least. He looked at her and saw the same kind woman she always was, if not more nervous when he leaves. However, Izuku couldn't also ignore the vampiric voice that looked at her as a potential meal, despite all his fond memories and self-reassurances that this was his _**mother**_ and not some random stranger. "I'm leaving mom!" Izuku called out to the kitchen as he shut the front door.

"Have a good training session sweetie!" She called back while washing dishes from dinner.

Officially, the fledgling had "graduated" over two weeks ago. However, instincts and fear had kept Izuku from moving back into his original family home. After some more bloodlust lessons, Izuku was forced to move back into his old room the previous Saturday.

Shouta hadn't wanted to force his fledgling and could feel the pull of their bond begging to keep his young one close; yet, the fledgling had to assimilate back into human society and Japanese culture. They continued Izuku's vampire lessons to the advanced skills: bonds, blood-magic, and fighting.

Izuku's Sire had warned him sternly that he needed to fit back into human society until it was time to end this human life. He must be careful to enjoy his first life as any slipups in the "new" lives following could result in breaking the first vampire law. The forest haired teen sighed. He had been practicing his super strength with his Sire. The closest his supernatural power got to a quirk. So far, the only powers he's manifested were the basics and telekinesis. He wasn't good at controlling his telekinesis just yet and time was running out before he had to perform before the UA school board.

On the brighter side, his mother learning he had a "strength quirk" was heartening. Izuku didn't think she had ever smiled like that since before the doctors told her Izuku was quirkless, when his supposed _father_ was around. Filling out the quirk registry had been an absolute horror. The local office workers in his district were quite rude and nosy in Izuku's opinion. They asked Izuku a million questions about the time he was quirkless, when he found out his strength quirk, what he can do now etc. More than enough information for the form.

"Hey, Fuckin' Nerd!" Bakugo yelled from across the street.

Izuku froze. During his time with his Sire he had completely forgot about Bakugo in the wake of his transformation. Past emotions flooded him as he watched Bakugo angrily stomp his way over. Eventually, a strange calm possessed Izuku as he stared into Bakugo's angry face. His vampire instincts told him this.

 _Do not be afraid of this human. He took one life from you and now he's nothing more than prey._

"Where the hell have you been you little shit?" Bakugo growled. "I haven't seen you for weeks and break is almost over."

While the fledgling knew he shouldn't let his instincts have too much control over his actions, he did intend to listen to them. Izuku took in a careful breath, balling his fists, struggling to hold back his anger. There were so many things that he wanted to say and do to Katsuki. His once childhood best friend had bullied him to the point of suicide and people would always look past that fact Katsuki was a dick because he had a "good" quirk. Well, Izuku has had enough.

 _Show him your new power. You shall not be cowed by mere prey._

"None of your business." Izuku responded tersely and eyes flashing a quick electric green and red. "It's not like you actually care." The baby had to reign in his instincts before they got too out of hand.

Bakugo's face went slack with surprise before anger reigned again. " **WHY YOU LITTLE—THE FUCK YOU MEAN IT ISN'T MY BUSINESS**?!" He stepped closer to Izuku, trying to tower over him. His hands sparked in irritation.

Izuku stepped into Bakugo's personal bubble and looked him straight in his red eyes. " _You heard me_." Izuku hissed, boarding on animalistic. " _ **YOU HAVEN'T CARED SINCE WE WERE KIDS AND I REALIZE THAT NOW SO FUCK OFF!**_ "

Bakugo leaned back in surprise. He doesn't think he's ever heard Izuku cuss or raise his voice in his entire life.

Izuku stepped back from Bakugo like he'd been burn. "I wished I would have learned sooner. You're not a hero; you're nothing but a bully. Don't talk to me **Bakugo**." With that the young vampire strode around the frozen blonde towards his Sire's apartment.

* * *

 **~*Training and Bonding*~**

Quite some time had passed when Izuku reached his Sire's apartment. A 2-minute run turned into an hour walk. He didn't use his vampiric speed or the train to get to the other side of Tokyo. He needed to think about his encounter with Bakugo. Was that really him? Or was it his inner vampire? Or was it both? He would be lying to himself to say that he was sorry he said those things. In fact, it felt like a weight had lifted off his chest now that he had. If he was truly honest with himself, he had wanted to say those things for a long time but he never had the courage to.

Knocking on his Sire's door three times, Izuku was instead greeted with the visage of his blood-uncle. "Why hello my darling nephew!" Hizashi grinned happily. "Come in, come in!" Izuku nodded as he stepped into the foyer.

Hizashi closed the door. He was wearing an olive long-sleeve shirt and black yoga pants. "Your Sire is still sleeping. I daresay I've tired him out. I always did have more stamina." Hizashi smirked and winked.

Izuku blushed bright red as he placed his shoes to the side. "U-uncle, please."

Chuckling, Hizashi made a motion towards the dining room. "So, I've put myself in charge of your training today. We're going to practice you calling your familiars. Now sit at the table."

Izuku did as told. His Sire's small dining table had a small fruit basket, courtesy of his uncle he believed. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked as he watched the blond-vampire sit in the opposite chair.

"Well," Hizashi combed through his loose blond hair. "your familiar depends on your soul. It's the shape of your personality and spiritual energy. First, you must find what your familiar is through meditation."

Izuku nodded. "So, I need to practice reaching out like I did with my runes?"

"Precisely." Hizashi grinned. "Since you've already felt your magic when dealing with your runes, finding the mental shape of your familiar shouldn't take long. It's manifesting and physically transforming into it that is the hard parts." The elder vampire lifted his hand and Izuku watched in curiosity as a dark mist formed above his uncle's palm.

"Manifesting is easier than turning into your familiar," Hizashi explained as the dark mist slowly swirled into the shape of a greater bird-of-paradise.

Izuku watched as the mist shaped and harden into definable lines. The medium-sized avian landed on his Uncle's arm once it formed, spreading its wings out once. It had beautiful golden and lilac tail feathers that blended with its bright reddish-brown top feathers. Its head was jungle green feathers around its face and more golden ones on its head. Below its beak and underbelly of the bird were midnight black feathers. In essence, the familiar fitted Izuku's blood-uncle to a tee—bright and eye-catching.

"I can't turn into my familiar often here in Japan." Hizashi explained as he stroked he bird's cheek. It cooed into its master's touch. "We cannot pick our familiars as you know. So, if your familiar is foreign like mine, it doesn't do much in the way of stealth. My familiar is a tropical bird that belongs thousands of miles away in an amazon and not in the concrete city of Tokyo. Shouta's is a black cat—lucky bastard. He can gather information any way he likes."

"C-can I touch him?" Izuku asked in awe. The bird was beautiful, but its beak was large and claws were sharp.

"Of course." Hizashi smiled as he stretched out his arm. "A familiar is an extension of yourself just like a quirk. It takes practice and magic. While they have their own conscious to function without you, they are still dependent on your orders and lifeforce. I find that you should treat your familiar like an extra arm or leg."

Izuku slowly rubbed the bird's cheek with his knuckles, feeling the soft plumage. The bird cooed at the attention. "I wonder what I will be?" He whispered. He's never had to think of this before. Would he be magnificent like his uncle? Would he be stealthy like his Sire?

Once Izuku stopped petting his familiar, Hizashi dismissed it in a whirl of dark mist. It _wawked_ a goodbye. "There's only one way to find out! Let's go to the living room. I don't expect you to be able to manifest it today. The point is to find out what you are. Remember these vampire lessons take time."

They moved towards the living room where Hizashi moved the couch out the way and placed two floor cushions across from each other. He went about gathering some incense, sandalwood from what Izuku smelled. Hizashi lit the two pots of incense and gestured for Izuku to sit. Once Hizashi settled he told Izuku, "Let's do the lotus pose. Once you've calmed your breathing down, reach into yourself as you've done with your runes. You're your essence and blood magic. Your runes will show up when you're first reaching for your familiar. With time and practice you can do it without revealing your runes but for now concentrate on seeing your familiar's image."

It took Izuku a few minutes to calm his mind. One, he was never one to sit still believe it or not. He was constantly filled with energy as a human despite his mental illness. When he became a fledgling, it tripled his energy. Two, he was slightly nervous at examining himself. He's done meditation before with his Sire but he hasn't really found his center. He had always used the calming bamboo and ocean scent of his Sire.

Concentrating and distancing himself from the outworld, Izuku reached inside himself. If he could describe his inner spirit, it would be like a forest reborn. His mind's interpretation of his inner spirit before he became a vampire was of a dead forest. All the trees were barren of leaves. Underbrush and grass was non-existent, and animals had long since fled the area. He figured it reflected his mental illness. After, when he turned into a vampire, the new vampire spirit had set his dead human forest ablaze. Its fire had engulfed everything, leaving embers and fertilized earth. Now that he's been a vampire for almost two months, the forest had regrown but into something wilder. The trees were taller, greener, and heavy with leaves and pine cones. There was a rocky mountain now seen in the distance which lead the land to be hilly. Many bushes and plants had grown. He saw wild berries, flowers, and animals which weren't there before.

One animal in particular had run to Izuku. Izuku's never been here for that long or this deep. It was climbing trees before it decided to run down the side of the largest tree in Izuku's forest towards him. Its home was a den located in the underbrush of this pine tree. Its coat was a dark golden brown and its slim rodent like faced sniffed up at Izuku in curiosity. It had bright golden fur underneath its neck and chest area. Its bushy tail flickered as it encircled Izuku while its clawed feet left prints in the damp dirt.

"Are…" Izuku's voice echoed in his inner spirit. "Are you my familiar?"

The creature continued to circle him before it stopped in front of Izuku's feet. It's beady black eyes looked at Izuku in exasperation. _It took you long enough._ The voice was high pitched an airy.

Izuku startled then gave the creature a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm not quite good at this vampire thing yet. What are you?"

 _I'm a European Pine Marten_. The familiar explained as it swished its tail.

"Oh." Izuku hummed as he thought. So, he had a foreign creature as a familiar too like his uncle. "So, do I need let you run through forests to be healthy? Every part of my body needs exercise, right?"

The pine marten turned its head to the side and flicked its tail. _I've been fine so far but if you can manifest me I would love to run through some trees in the physical world._

Izuku nodded at the furry creature before bending down and beckoning it into his hands. The pine marten obeyed without question, hoping into his palms. It was a smaller creature up close. "Yoroshiku, pine marten-san." Izuku petted his head and rubbed along its snout. It rumbled in satisfaction.

Suddenly, Izuku could feel himself breaking out of meditation. "I've got to go now but I'll definitely be back." He whispered as the pine marten and inner spirit disappeared like a mirage. When he opened his eyes to the physical world again, he faced his uncle and Sire kissing passionately. "I'm sorry." Izuku covered his face in embarrassment. He hopes to get used to his vampire sexuality soon.

"Oh, you're back." Hizashi grinned as he and Shouta separated. "Your Sire awoke and was hungry."

Shouta was only wearing black sweat pants. "Did you find your familiar?" Shouta asked as he snuggled up to Hizashi's side. He was feeling extra warm and content from their earlier session and indulged in the kiss Hizashi had started while Izuku was still meditating.

"Y-yes." Izuku lowered his hands. "I'm a European pine marten."

"Really?" Hizashi said excitedly. "That's a foreign creature like me. Shouta's the only boring one."

"Hey!" Shouta pulled Hizashi's ear in reprimand. "My cat form is godlike thank you."

Izuku chuckled at their antics. It never failed that they filled him with love and comfort.

"I was thinking since it's Wednesday, we should go on his first hunt." Shouta explained as he let Hizashi's ear go.

"Ooohhh," Hizashi agreed with enthusiasm. "he can celebrate his first Sabbath!"

"My what?" Izuku asked confused. There were mischievous glints in both his Uncle and Sire's eyes.

* * *

 **~*Wednesday is Sabbath*~**

Wednesday, Izuku learned, is vampire sabbath.

While most vampires did not believe in the same Gods or Goddesses, the energy that kept them alive was real and felt. Magic and blood thrummed through their veins, though they could not control it without lust nor could they understand why that was the key. One thing was for certain, even told by the Elders, was that Mother Nature is law and even their magic depended on her whim. Different cultures have called the natural life energy of the earth many names and liken her to Goddesses, such as Uras, Gaia, Ila, Fjörgyn, and so on. Vampire blood-magic responds the best on Wednesdays. As such, some Elder of ancient times declared it the vampire sabbath. While most vampires still practice their human faiths and sabbath is not required, it is picked for special occasions like this one.

Izuku shuddered as his Sire licked the left side of his neck. Tonight they were going on his first hunt as a family, minus his cousin. He tipped his head back in submission as Shouta nibbled a sensitive spot before biting down. Pleasure flooded Izuku's veins as his Sire held him up from the onslaught. First, they must all feed from each other. It's universal sign in the vampire world for family, mates, and covens alike before they go on hunts. While Izuku has been practicing his bites on the prey his Sire has brought, he doesn't think he's mastered the intense pleasure part yet.

After a few minutes his Sire unhooked his fangs, handing him off to Hizashi. The blond vampire purred as Izuku leaned into his chest, shuddering from lust and nervousness. The elder vampire gripped Izuku's waist as he nuzzled the fledglings neck to the other side Shouta did not bite. Izuku gasped out as he felt Hizashi's fangs sink in slowly. Tonguing the spot he bit, Hizashi rubs his hands over Izuku's back in a soothing manner, drawing out mewls from the fledgling. Izuku lightly clawed at Hizashi's back. It was the first bite from his uncle and it felt almost as pleasurable as his Sire's.

Hizashi unhooked his fangs after a few minutes and licked his bite closed. Since he wasn't Izuku's Sire, he didn't want to accidentally confuse other vampires by leaving an open bite. Since Shouta is Izuku's Sire, he naturally has a "parental" scent added to his own when biting Izuku so that other vampires do not confuse it with a mating mark. As Sire, Shouta is allowed to leave an open bite mark, which is solely reserved for parents and mates. It's extremely rude to leave open bites if one did not belong to those two categories as well. "Your turn, little one." Hizashi titled his neck to the right in submission.

Izuku has fed from his Sire before but not from his uncle. Coming down from his pleasure high, the fledgling looked at the pale neck in front of him. Getting fed from twice in a row took its toll and Izuku could feel that dry heat of thirst climbing up his neck. Tentatively licking the patch of skin that contained the artery below, Izuku nuzzled into his uncle's neck and wrapped his arms securely around the elder's waist. Izuku heard Hizashi pleasurably sigh as he bit into the willing neck. He felt the secretion of endorphins from his gums leak into the bite and tried to lick and force more of the secretion out as he was taught before. Izuku figured he must not be bad if the shudder from his uncle was an indicator. Not long the fledgling recovered, and the family members were marked for hunting that night.

* * *

"Since you're not introduced to vampire society yet," Shouta commented as they stopped in a village miles from metropolitan Tokyo. They had used vampire speed to travel and arrived within the hour. "we're starting out in the boonies where missing persons won't be investigated as quickly."

"Introduced?" Izuku asked as they walked the night road together. It was a quarter moon and the dark country roads were perfect for unsuspecting victims.

"Yeah," Hizashi said from Izuku's other side. "You have to be introduced to Vampire Society after you've settled from being a fledgling. Usually, it's done after the fledgling has all their basic powers. It helps you form connections and let's everyone know that you'll be hunting around for food as well. Remember we are small in number and only share territory when it comes to big cities or the social groups your Sire explained. Enforcers also like to remember faces of their citizens."

"But," Shouta interjected as he paused, sensing an elderly man up ahead. "Since your uncle and I are heroes, we've made enemies in the city and surrounding area of _both_ species. I don't want to introduce you until I know you can defend yourself somewhat. You can only do so much against an older vampire but it'll give you a chance to run."

"Don't worry," Hizashi whispered conspiringly as he sensed his blood-brother go into predator mode. "you have been progressing quickly and strongly. Plus, I got more friends than enemies in the city, but I can't say the same for Shouta." Hizashi chuckled at the end.

Izuku chuckled along with his uncle. The atmosphere soon changed though as he picked up on the scents like his Sire. He could smell the laundry detergent on the man's clothes and smell of food in a plastic bag. The elderly man was walking home late with groceries. In the bag was cabbage, beef, and scallions. The man had no idea he was about to be eaten.

Shouta disappeared into the shadows first, taking left flank. Hizashi nodded at Izuku and blended off to the right flank. They were going to watch as Izuku took down the elderly man first. Izuku had conflictions about hunting an innocent person but as he's been learning, it's much more irresponsible to go hungry and let the wilder vampire instincts go on a killing spree. Plus, he's learning to care for himself properly for the first time. Caring for himself means caring for others better.

As the fledgling crept up behind the man, Izuku blended in with the shadows. It wasn't hard considering all the trees blocking the moonlight. The old man was whistling to himself as he walked the main dirty road towards his house located above the hill. The man made it further from the town's main shopping area before Izuku pounced. "W-what—!" The elderly man dropped his groceries and struggled, flinging his arms and legs around. Using his vampire strength, Izuku dragged the man off the main road beyond the tree-line and slightly deeper into the woods.

Covering the man's scream with his hand, Izuku stretched the man's neck and bit into the main artery on the side. Blood flowed messily into his mouth and down the victim's neck. Izuku could taste the fear and pain of his victim and though he tried to secret his endorphins it would not work on the man.

 _The prey is too scared_. His vampire whispered. _Leave it be_.

Hizashi and Shouta detached from the shadows to receive a bite of the prey. Shouta licked Izuku's nape in proud affection then decided to bite the stranger's shoulder after ripping his shirt. Hizashi also licked Izuku's nape before deciding the stranger's wrist would be his spot.

The stranger slowly grew still. His struggles stopped as his heart began to slow in rhythm. Izuku's vampire purred in happiness. It got a taste of fresh blood and hunted with its kin on Sabbath. The power of life had flowed through all three vampires with an electric shock and lust that almost sparked an orgy. Everyone managed to keep themselves in check though.

Once the vampires were done, the body had long since gone cold, Shouta instructed Izuku to lie the body down on the ground. "We must be careful where humans find the bodies. Before we came here, I did research and learned wild bear attacks happen often."

"Ah," Izuku said in understanding, blood still dripping from pale lips. "We're going to make it look like a bear."

"I know you don't have the stomach for it yet." Hizashi placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Just do your best. Think of it as practice with your claws."

Eyes glowing red, Shouta nodded in agreement as his own claws elongated. The sharpness of them glinted in the faint moonlight. "I'll strike first, you follow."

Izuku nodded.

* * *

 **~*Blooming Nightshade*~**

It so happened that Izuku could join the exam like a normal student. He had come to the school, prepared to show off his powers to the School Board but Nezu decided differently.

That morning, Izuku had gotten a power breakfast of Japanese food from his mother and drunk two tumblers of blood when he walked to the train station. A million things ran through his brain and he did his best not to mutter on the train. Though he received weird looks anyway. Wearing the black jump suit his Sire had given him and the good luck bracelet his blood-uncle gave him, Izuku tried to calm his undead heart.

It was a short distance from the train station to the school entrance. He was greeted with the sight of many students congregating around the entrance. Izuku paused in his walking as he smelled the excitement coming from the students. Adrenalin, sweat, and blood mixed together in his senses and he unconsciously took a deep inhale.

 _Hmm, delicious blood everywhere._ His vampire whispered its want though he was sated. His Sire warned that as a young vampire he would be tempted by blood no matter what. At the entrance, there was a line forming for students to go inside. Strange, Izuku thought he would meet with the School Board when no one was at school. Shaking off his vampiric instincts, Izuku walked to the front. Some students gave him curious looks while others gave him glares, mainly a boy with dark blue hair and glasses. Izuku ignored the others in the line and showed the pass he had to the pro-hero guarding the door. He gave a bow. "Excuse me, my name is Midoriya Izuku. I'm a recommended student that is supposed to meet with the Board today." He presented his badge. Izuku was containing his excitement and nervousness. Kamui Wood is the guard and that could mean other famous heroes were helping with the exam as well.

"Go ahead. It's the door down the hall to the right." Kamui handed the badge back.

Izuku heard the whispers that broke out as he went inside. He was a nervous wreck when he walked through the door. He just thought that if other students were here that meant Bakugo was here too though he didn't see the other. Though Izuku has shaken most of his fear for his former bully, his anger still boiled and sometimes he would be overcome with sadness for his lost friendship. Thinking about the blond set a hunger that Izuku wasn't quite sure how to categorize as it was violent but also something else he couldn't name. He remembered he had to control his emotions or he could expose himself, and the vampire race, and be sentenced to death. He shuddered as he continued down the hall.

Neither Shouta or Hizashi could accompany him. The Board knew Yamada would have a judging bias since it was his recommendation that got Izuku in. Shouta had some other work to do but also the elder vampire didn't want to act too familiar for both of their safety. Izuku wasn't introduced to vampire society in the city yet and since he is a weak fledgling Shouta's parental instincts are screaming at him to be wary of other vampires that aren't family. Some enemies, both human and vampire, might take the chance to strike at Izuku as well if he showed favor. Not that Hizashi didn't have enemies but he was more of a people person and has recommended a few students before while Shouta has not at all. It was more logical to have Hizashi recommend him to keep up the facade. The only people aware of his and Izuku's relationship are Hizashi, Inko, and the local police force. The elder vampires weren't far though as Izuku could feel their auras coming somewhere from the left side of the building. He could hear chatter from students in an enclosed space and he guessed it was the auditorium. Izuku stopped in front of the door that said "Meeting Room 1".

He knocked politely as he awaited a response. "Come in." A soft voiced called. Izuku opened the door and was greeted with a long table with 5 chairs. Each chair held a different pro-hero and Izuku's fanboying outweighed his nervousness for a second.

"Please come in and have a seat." Spoke the man (Rat? Bear?) dressed in a formal black suit and tie that sat in the middle. There was a lone chair in front of the table.

Izuku quickly closed the door and sat down with haste. "T-thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove my skills."

"Well as soon as I saw your sponsor I was curious. My name is Nezu and I'm the Principal of UA." He gave a small nod to Izuku. "These are other teachers and pro-heroes that work for UA as well."

"I'm Midnight. Nice to meet you!" A beautiful lady with red glasses spoke up.

"I'm Ectoplasm." He shown all teeth and wore a cream trench coat but Izuku soon realized that was how his face was.

"Snipe." A cowboy with a gasmask spoke.

"And I'm Blood King." A very muscular looking man with grey hair said.

Inwardly Izuku buzzed with pride that recognized each hero before they introduced themselves.

"A student recommended from Yamada. Not easily done." Nezu smirked as he sipped his coffee. "Midoriya Izuku, you must be exceptional. And since the physical exam is today, why don't you join the rest of the students?" Everyone looked at Nezu in surprise.

"Isn't it a bit of a short notice?" Vlad King commented.

"Nonsense." Nezu responded. "He's been reviewed by Yamada. He's more than ready."

"I will try to accomplish anything that you ask of me." Izuku bowed at the waist in his chair. _Was it unusual for a recommended student to take the physical exam?_

"Great!" An evil glint entered the natural black of Nezu's eyes. He pulled out a white cup of steaming tea and drunk from it.

Midnight sighed at their boss' antics, knowing there was an educational lesson somewhere in his whim. "Let me guide you to the stadium." She stood up to lead Izuku out the door.

Izuku quickly bowed to the other teachers. "T-thank you! I won't let you down!" He scrambled after Midnight.

"I think he's too timid." Snipe commented.

"Well," Nezu sipped from his tea and said, "looks are always deceiving."

* * *

Izuku was led to the entrance of a big stadium looking room designed as a city in danger with crumbling concrete walls, random fires, and broken buildings. The stadium had a few trees here or there and the ground was uneven due to quirk damage.

There were many students stretching or conversing with one another. Izuku felt out of place. He didn't see Bakugo or anyone he recognized. Not paying attention to where he walked and the scents of human teenagers blending in the air, Izuku bumped into a girl with short brown hair, knocking her down with force. "Ah! I'm sorry." He bowed in apology and offered a hand to her.

"No problem." She smiled at him and took his hand. Once she stood, she peered at his face with a thoughtful look. "Ah! You're that kid that went ahead of everybody!"

Izuku ruffled the back of his hair in sheepishness. "Yeah I did. I'm a recommended student but the principal decided since I'm here that I can take the physical test."

" **YOU THERE**!" The dark blue haired boy from earlier yelled at Izuku as he came up to the two. "Think you can distract her huh!"

"Uhh," Izuku caught off guard blinked. No one besides teachers and Bakugo ever yelled at Izuku. "I was just apologizing…"

"First of all, no he's not." The girl with brown hair inched away from the blue-haired boy. "Second, you're being rude."

 **LISTENERS! I HOPE YOU'RE READY!**

Everyone grew quiet to the sound of Izuku's uncle's voice.

"Well," the girl with short brown hair waved as she prepared to line up. "My name is Ochako Uraraka. I hope to see you when the school year starts!" She lined up at the entrance with the other students.

The blue-haired boy huffed and left as well.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he lined up in a running position as well. Midnight explained the premise was to destroy as many robots as he could during the exam with each different one earning different points and the students with the most will pass. He hoped he can keep his vampiric tendencies at bay long enough to take the exam.

Unbeknownst to him, his Sire and Uncle were thinking the same thing in the conference room with the rest of the teachers watching the exam.

 **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE'S NO SIGNAL TO START IN THE REAL WORLD!**

Students gasped in surprise while some shot off like a rocket. Izuku was one of the ones to take off, encountering 1pt robots first. He smashed the robots with ease, punching his way through quickly. He spotted and heard other students doing the same. Some time passed as he quickly smashed robots and jumped on buildings. It was going smoothly, too smoothly for his luck. He barely broke a sweat as he neared the center of the stadium. A big city cross-walk was eerily devoid of people or debris. Vaguely he realized that he's been using vampire speed.

 _Maybe they won't notice since I'm spring jumping?_ Izuku sweat-dropped. Much of the robots seem to be defeated as he had passed broken metal and armor while jumping. None were at his cross-walk however, so maybe he was ahead of everyone? He hadn't really been keeping track. The fledgling paused as the image of the world began to swirl in a blur.

Suddenly, a huge rumble could be felt, shaking the concrete ground of the fake city but that didn't worry Izuku. Instead the fledgling fell to the ground gripping his chest. His body felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside out. His body shuddered as he entered a cold sweat and he felt his fangs elongate in panic. He couldn't see through blurry vision that a mist of green and purple fizzled into existence in the surrounding area.

His vision cleared for a brief second. "Oh no…" Izuku stared down at the luminescent purple flowers around him. They were growing from the concrete, breaking the stone and blooming. The flowers had five large slender petals with a gold center that was shaped like a baby corn. His Sire had explained that when a vampire's unique power came it was different in the way it manifested. _And unexpected_. His Sire's voice rang with clarity in his thoughts. The fledgling began gasping for breath as he felt his blood-magic respond to his apparent vampiric powers manifesting. A dark shadow was beginning to loom over him and the mist.

A cough came from somewhere behind him. " **HEY! LOOK OUT!** " A feminine voice screamed.

 ***Couldn't fit everything I said I would this installment, but next installment will include the end of the exam and Izuku's cousin**


End file.
